


The Moving Castle

by RebrandedBard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Drabble, I was doing some edits and this one made me feel things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebrandedBard/pseuds/RebrandedBard
Summary: A short drabble set in the Howl's Moving Castle universe wherein Ciri and Jaskier have a chat.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Moving Castle

"Hey, Ciri?” Jaskier said quietly. They were taking lunch by the lakeside on a quiet day, the castle sitting peacefully beside them, their washing hanging about. It was the kind of day where the gloom of rain threatened to turn to a downpour at any time, but always just the next hour, perhaps the one after, and always in doubt: the kind of rain that wouldn’t make up its mind to leave, whatever songs you sung asking it to come another day. It made one think of grey things and damp. Jaskier had been thinking of such things, his tea forgotten in his lap as Ciri sat at his side, eating a sandwich piece by piece.

He turned to look at her, his voice something soft, not quite timid, but leaning. He pulled the blanket more closely around his shoulders to shut out the chill. “Does Geralt like me or … am I just someone he tolerates having around for the sake of keeping house?” he asked.

Ciri regarded him a moment, a slice of ham half in and out of her mouth. She ate it without hurry, then sipped her tea. “Well,” she said, “I like you. And he likes everyone I like at least a little.” She rather thought her father liked him more than that, but she did not say.

“And what if I wanted him to like me more than just a little?”

“Then maybe he would,” she answered brightly.

She’d watched Jaskier watching Geralt, and watched Geralt watching him, always when the other wasn’t looking, neither knowing she was about. They shared a similar expression: not exactly happy or sad. It was a wanting look, but it was difficult to tell what they wanted. Mostly, she supposed it was talking. That was the one thing her father struggled most to do, and there were many things she knew Jaskier was afraid to talk about. It seemed whatever weighed heavy on his tongue was one of those things.

“But I don’t think he would say it,” Ciri concluded. She set aside her sandwich in favor of reaching for Jaskier’s shawl. She gripped it tight in her small hand, worry creasing her brow. “But if he didn’t, you wouldn’t go, would you?”

Jaskier smiled and shook his head. “No, Ciri. I’ll stay.”

“Cause we’re a family now!” she cried, half wanting for it to be said, half casting it like a spell that dared to be refuted. She did not call Jaskier the name she longed to, but whatever role he played, there would be no doubt that he was one of them. He was someone she did not want to lose, both a friend and guardian: the very best teacher and companion.

Jaskier nodded with another smile, one more gentle than the last. “We're a family,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr:  
> https://rebrandedbard.tumblr.com/post/630493841687003136/hey-ciri-jaskier-said-quietly-they-were
> 
> Here's something to nibble on. I swear, a STORM of updates is headed your way in about three days. I'm talking 30k+ for An All-Consuming Creature and an intermission. I'm also working through the beta for the epilogue for The Arrangement and we've got a few surprises in the bank. Be ready.
> 
> https://rebrandedbard.tumblr.com/


End file.
